


A Demon's Child

by phai6688



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Gen, Semi-Creature!fic, demon cuddles, not vegetarian friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai6688/pseuds/phai6688
Summary: While on a job, Nero gets poisoned. A curse reduces Dante and Vergil to their base, animal instincts.Written for Dadgil 2020 (but has plenty of Dante): Sick/Hurt
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	A Demon's Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Devil May Cry fanfic! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Obviously, these characters do not belong to me. I'm only playing with them for a bit.

"Nero!" He heard Lady yell.

Nero felt his body being lifted into the air by a pair of clawed hands. He struggled to open his eyes and saw Vergil's, err his father's, Demonic face looking down at him. What an ugly fucking face it was. His vision blurred and suddenly he was pressed to his father's hard, large chest, which was strangely warm. 

Without thinking, his muscles relaxed, and he sank deeper into the strange embrace. Nero and his father were still a little awkward around each other but ever since he and Dante had come back from hell (for the last time, Nero hoped), they've been getting along a little better. If you count endless fighting matches and stilted small talk about meals and weather as improvement, then their relationship was on the mend. For now, Vergil was staying with Dante at Devil May Cry and Nero stayed with Kyrie and the boys in their small place in Fortuna. 

"Vergil, bring him back! He needs help! Nero, wake up!" Again, he heard Lady's panicked voice, ripping him out of his thoughts. Nero used the last of his fading strength to pry open his eyelids (when did he close them?) and tried to find Lady. He realized that he was in the air. The clouds looked so soft and pretty, he thought hazily.

His father was flying him somewhere. He opened his mouth to demand that the bastard let go of him, Nero could fly himself with his own damn demon wings (even though he hasn't tried to fly), but his mouth refused to cooperate. He spotted a dash of red beside him and felt a low vibration underneath his chest. His father was... growling?

He must have passed out because he jolted himself awake when he was laid down on something hard but warm. He opened his eyes to catch glimpses of a dark room, no a cave. He saw rocks and dirt and the light streaming in from the opening. The red figure from before sat tensely at the mouth of the cave, blocking some of the sunlight. 

His father's demonic form suddenly interrupted his view. 

"What's up, asshole?" Nero tried to say but his mouth still wasn't working right. 

He felt his father's large form settle beside him. Thick claws picked him up and placed him on a warm, armored chest. Nero instantly relaxed into the grip, feeling safe. He had never felt anything like it. 

His eyes flew open when a clawed finger ripped his shirt in two, in one clean and precise swipe. 

"What the fuck!" The only sounds Nero could successfully form were "-ck."

His father ignored him and bent his regal head towards the weeping hole on Nero's side. It took a few seconds for Nero's feverish mind to understand what he was seeing and feeling-- his father's demonic form was licking his bleeding wound. Nero tried to scramble away, but his father's arm held him firm around the shoulders. He lifted a hand towards the red form at the entrance. The red form, which he assumed was Dante because it smelled like Dante, twitched towards him and his father immediately lifted his head to growl at him. Dante seemed to hang his head and stayed still. 

His father went back to licking the wound. Nero could only blush in protest because his limbs felt like impossibly heavy loads. 

"Stop, weird," he managed to slip between slackened lips.

Vergil, the bastard, ignored him and continued his work. Restrained by that iron arm and his useless body, Nero could only withstand the slightly tickling warmth of that leathery tongue on his body. His father focused on the injured part of his body and on keeping restrained. 

After several minutes, the wound began to feel warm and itchy. Nero squirmed in his father's grip, but the demon continued his work unaffected by his slight movements. Nero also found that he was beginning to feel pleasantly lethargic, as if a heavy blanket were placed over him. 

He tried to think back to what had caused this. They had been completing a job- a big one that required the whole team to show up. 3 demons from hell who wanted to conquer humanity or something like that. He had been hit by a spike from one of the demons. He pulled it out and shrugged it off, he'd healed himself from much worse. Then, his body stopped cooperating, he fell and couldn't get back up. His father, Dante, and Lady kept fighting. Before he had to close his eyes, he noticed that one of the demon minions managed to land a punch on Vergil's face. Trish was the only one who was close enough and able to help him. 

"It's poison! A strong one," she said, her usually calm voice filled with worry.

"Vergil, take him back. The rest of us can finish this!" Dante's anxious voice reached Nero's head in between the sounds of fighting. The rest became jumbled and chaotic. 

He heard Lady shout Vergil's name, strange because Lady made her contempt of Vergil clear to anyone who would listen. He thought he heard Dante's name but couldn't focus over the strange heaviness overtaking his body.

A growl disturbed him. Nero opened his heavy, sleepy eyes and saw a blurry demon-shape Dante kneeling at the opening of the cave. He was holding something in his mouth. It wiggled a few times before the powerful clench of Dante's jaws snapped its neck.

Nero felt a little nauseous. He wasn't squeamish about many things (his full-time job was basically that of an exterminator), but there was something very animalistic about the way Dante killed the small creature. He tossed it near Nero's body with a quick twist of his neck. His blue-demon father lifted his head and stared at the creature, than at Dante. Nero shuddered a little, feeling cold all of the sudden, and realized that Vergil had been mostly laying on him with his head on his stomach. 

What the fuck was going on with these guys?

"Hey," he shrunk a little into Vergil when his voice filled the small cave, causing two very demon-looking demons to stare at him. Nero licked his lips. "What's going on with you two?"

Vergil cocked his head and scented Nero lightly, his nose brushing against the side of Nero's face. The young man blushed and lifted his hands to push the other's face away.

"The fuck, man!" 

Satisfied with what he found, Vergil stretched to grab the carcass near Nero with a clawed hand. Nero gagged a little as he watched his father tear into the fleshy thigh of what must have been a lesser demon. It's red blood dripped down Vergil's chin and onto the blue armor of his demon form. He chewed for several seconds, swallowed, and huffed in approval at Dante's still kneeling form. 

If Dante had a tail, it would be wagging furiously. That was the impression he gave Nero as he sauntered into cave, head held high. He laid down on the other side of Nero and watched as Vergil offered the rest of the meat to the youngest of the small group.

Nero knew something really weird was going on-- the idiots weren't acting like themselves. Could they even speak or understand him?

"I can't eat that," he told them. Vergil and Dante blinked at him. Vergil pushed the meat onto his lap and waited. Dante yawned and settled his head onto a clawed fist. Ok, so that's a no.

Nero felt a rush of a dizziness and his rumbling stomach alerted him to the fact that he was hungry. He just didn't want raw meat! He looked around the small cave, hoping to find something to use to communicate with these dunderheads. 

He had an idea! He grabbed Dante's scaly hand, ignoring his father's warning growl, and held it over the meat. The scent of fresh blood was making his sick.

"Dante, use your fireball," he had seen Dante use the move only a few times in his demon form. Now, Dante stared at him and looked down at his hand curiously.

They even forgot how to use their powers? Fuck! Nero let go of his hand and slumped against his father. The blue demon growled at Dante, causing the red one to sniff at the meat and whine a little at the back of his throat. Nero closed his eyes, feeling too tired to care at the moment. His body was still healing from the poison. Why was it taking him so long for him to get better? He couldn't remember ever being sick before, how did people do it?

He felt the temperature around him rise quickly and opened his eyes to see Dante pressing a fireball onto the dead creature. The smell of roasting meat filled the cave. Nero sniffed the air, "Smells like chicken. Thanks Dante!" He smiled at his uncle who seemed to understand that he did a good job and raised his head high again. 

Vergil thrust the smoking meat closer to the young man. He knew that he should cook it more thoroughly but the guys barely understood what he wanted before plus they enjoyed raw meat. And it smelled fine. 

Nero bit into hot, fatty flesh and groaned at the buttery, hot taste in his mouth. He devoured a quarter of it when he remembered the two demons in the cave with him. Reluctantly, he pushed away the thigh he was munching on and offered the rest to Vergil and Dante. Vergil nodded to Dante, and the younger twin pounced on the still smoking meat, chewing loudly and messily. Nero rolled his eyes. Dante was always a messy eater. 

In contrast, when Vergil took the opposite side of the carcass, he chewed deliberately and almost thoughtfully. Nero curled against his father's hard body as both demons continued eating. He felt so warm and safe in the dark cave with his two family members. He didn't know what was going on with those two, but he knew that they wouldn't let anything harm him. His eyes drifted shut as the sounds of chewing and occasional growls lulled him to sleep.

Hours later, the birds singing outside his window disturbed his sleep. He rolled over, his hand searching for Kyrie's soft body, but instead found warm muscles. 

"Kyrie, you working out?" He muttered, opening his eyes. 

Fuck, it wasn't a dream. He sat up, instantly alert. He was still in the cave with Dante and his father who were now in their human forms. Dante kept snoring lightly, curled towards Nero and Vergil, but his father's eyes snapped open as soon as Nero moved. 

"Fa-- Are you yourself again? Can you speak?" Nero refused to blush over his misstep. He called Vergil father in his head but had yet to refer to the man as such to his face. He almost did so just now. 

"Nero?" 

"Crap, thank god!" He smacked Dante on the stomach, causing the older man to cough and sputter.

"What in the... Why are you two in my bed?" Dante frowned at his family. 

"Inspect your surrounds before speaking, brother," Vergil stood up and fixed his ever present blue coat. "We were hit with a curse from the demon we fought yesterday."

"A curse? Sounds nasty," Dante groaned, stretched, and stood up. 

Nero also jumped to his feet, feeling a little... disappointed? That couldn't be right. He shook away the strange emotion. "It was nasty. You two ate a demon. Raw." He grinned at the disgusted look on Dante's face. 

"It's not uncommon for demons to hunt lower level demons for nourishment," his father, the demon wiki, replied. He summoned Yamoto with a raise hand. 

"Is there any left? I'm kind of hungry actually," Dante looked around the small cave while holding his stomach. 

"We must make haste, Dante. Nero, come here," his father's cold voice distracted him from thinking weird things about missing animalistic family members and group cuddle sessions. Gross, what was wrong with him? 

"You were attacked yesterday with poison. I managed to clear most of it out, but do you feel ill?" Vergil's icy blue eyes looked him over, searching for signs of fatigue or illness. Nero began to shake his head before he snapped his head up. 

"Wait, you remember? That you-" He gestured vaguely to his abdomen area. 

He almost swore he could see a light flush on his father's pale cheeks, but it was too dark in the cave for him to be sure. "A crude method but effective in neutralizing the poison. We must get back to Dante's so-called home and make sure those demons were taken care of."

"I can't sense any of them," Dante said, moving closer to Nero. "I remember that we tore into those suckers when Nero fell." The young man clenched his fist and hit his uncle on the shoulder. Dante smirked, "Hey, I think I remember last night, too. You wouldn't let in, Verge. What gives?" Nero rolled his eyes at the pout on his uncle's face. 

"Yeah, why not, father?" Nero refused to flinch as the word escaped his mouth. Vergil paused but gave no other indication that he cared what Nero called him. His shoulders relaxed.

"We were reduced to our base instincts. All I knew is that my... Nero was injured, and he needed my help. You weren't needed until you became useful," Vergil made the elegant, quick cuts in the air.

Dante grinned and slapped Nero on the chest. "Oh yeah, I brought home that demon chicken. It was pretty good. Not as good as pizza, though."

"You ate it bloody," he enjoyed Dante's delicate shudder. 

"It was still good," he muttered as uncle and nephew stepped into the portal behind Vergil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to like and/or review! I appreciate feedback.


End file.
